


Morning Came

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up to the same old world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Challange 35 prompt: morning came, but nothing changed, the world outside looked much the same

Ray awoke, sat up and rubbed the crust from his eyes. He looked around his room and marveled at how normal everything looked. His ripped Hard Core Logo poster was still on the wall and a pile of clothes was still on the floor. Even his lava lamp with the lava stuck to the bottom looked the same. Outside his window the sky looked gray and ready to rain. He had thought that the world would look different after he and Fraser had had sex, but it looked exactly the same. He thought it should at least be a sunny day. Ray was too old to think sex would lead to lollipops and rainbows, but he still thought the world should look like how he felt. For the first time in a long time he felt happy to be Ray Kowalski.

Ray laid back down and pulled his blanket over his head. Fraser pulled him close and nuzzled Ray's neck. Ray couldn't help but laugh as Fraser lips tickled his skin. One of Ray's hands combed through Fraser's hair while the other rubbed Fraser's back. Ray felt Fraser's hardness against his hip and being the considerate guy he was, Ray and reached down to stroke Fraser cock. After only a few strokes Fraser came and collapsed on top of Ray. Ray held Fraser tight and grinned to himself. Just last week he would have bet that Fraser didn't even know what sex was, let alone that he wanted sex. Ray couldn't wait to make up for lost time sex-wise. He'd bet that Fraser would look great all soaped up in his shower.

The world outside might look the same, but inside a cocoon of blankets it couldn't be more different.


End file.
